


Ce qu'est la peur

by Versolite



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Fear, Gen, Rants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Relationships: Christopher Rawson (1777-1849) & Jeremiah Rawson (1787-1839)





	Ce qu'est la peur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Fear Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011782) by [Versolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite). 



Christopher, tu ne sais pas ce que c’est d’être terrifié. Regarde-toi. Est-ce seulement la peur qui te guide, quand tu pèses les issues d’un problème ? On croirait que tu ne t’inquiète que du matériel, que les conséquences te sont distantes. Ce n’est pas bon... Même dos au mur, tu t’indignes sans trembler, sinon de rage.

Sais-tu quelle terreur j’éprouve, ne serait-ce qu’envers toi ? Tu me fais peur, mon frère. Tu es ce loup du poème d’Alfred de Vigny, tu te jette sur le pire adversaire possible sans crainte du péril qui t’attend. On croirait presque que tu t’en amuse. Le seigneur ne m’a pas réservé cette audace. Tu l’as prise toute entière pour toi à la naissance. Si je transgresse les limites qu’on me donne, je ne peux que me replier ensuite avec plus de hâte. Ah, tu as bien vu, non ? Les mines d’Anne Lister, que j’ai pillées sous ta commande ! Je me suis cru audacieux, alors, j’ai cru qu’il s’agissait de courage. J’ai même cru ce qu’on dit… tu sais, cette histoire de courage seulement trouvé au sein même de la terreur. Ce sont des sottises que les bonnes gens racontent à leurs enfants, en vérité.

Je sais, à présent, que je ne serai jamais brave. Je suis incapable de l’être par moi-même. J’ai besoin de ton inconscience pour cela, et sans toi, mes angoisses m’étranglent le cœur comme des mains froides. Je les ressens physiquement, elles me serrent le ventre, les muscles, comme un typhon qui ne voudrait qu’aspirer mon corps et le faire disparaître. Le déchiqueter dans un cyclone. C’est ça, la peur, mon frère. La peur est la destruction de toutes parts. Et toi, tu en ignore tout. Je ne sais pas jusqu’où tu es prêt à aller, mais je ne saurai plus te suivre.


End file.
